Halloween Town: Pumpkins, Skeletons, and Demons
by Missy Misa - YourLastNightmare
Summary: EndOfTitle: Pumpkins, Skeletons, and Demons in Stitches. An adored tale as a child; what’s Kagome to do when accidentally trapped with Sesshoumaru within it? Play their roles or stay till their demise? Parody of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas


**Halloween Town: Pumpkins, Skeletons, and Demons in Stitches**

**Summary:** An adored tale as a child; what's Kagome to do when accidentally trapped with Sesshoumaru within it? Play the roles or stay till their demise? TNBC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or its drool worthy characters; Rumiko Takahashi has the wonderful title as the owner(ess)... and Tim Burton owns The Nightmare Before Christmas, so you lawyers can go screw a gigantic squirrel tree. Have fun!

**A/N:** I know it's still about 5 months until Halloween, but this has been in my head for a very long time and well, I thought I'd get out before I forgot about it. This is merely for fun though, an odd little crack aspired fanfic, and something to kill my muse when I get bored with my other fic _'Conflicts of Wills'_; unless this does better, don't expect for this to get updated every week.

_(Sigh)_ I'm not too happy with the title, but I forgot the original one I was going to label this story with, so I _might_ change it in the future... This goes to show you... Write down your notes! Unless you guys have a kick ass memory... which I don't **:P**. Moving on, let's get to the fic shall we?

**Thanks to KazunaPikachu for editing! :D** lol, I couldn't help but add a tiny bit more to it though XD

**Translations:**  
Oyasuminasai – Good night  
Ano – Um  
Otou-san – Father

* * *

**Chapter One  
Story Time**

"Otou-san! I wanna hear the ending!" the petite girl all but cried.

"Iie, you already know the ending, Kagome." her father replied.

"But I told you I'm not tired! Tell me what happens to Pumpkin-san!" Fussing would get her nowhere.

"How 'bout this; you tell me the ending." Okay, so maybe it did, but this was going to be quick.

"Hai! Pumpkin-san rescued Sandy Claws from the Oogie Boogie Man, saved Christmas, and lived happily ever after with Sally-san!"

"Arigato, _now_ go to sleep." He emphasized the 'now' to get his point across to his hyper active daughter.

"Oyasuminasai, otou-san!" Kagome exclaimed giddily. "I'm just wondering though, shouldn't they make more fairy tales where the main character is a girl and she's the hero? Oh! They should also make a boy secretly in love with her too! Because it's always the girl that falls in love first, and otou-san, I'm sick of it!" she crossed her arms to show that she was done with her rant and stuck out her small pink tongue.

"Hai," her father replied in a sigh, "good night, Kagome." He flicked her bedroom light switch to 'off' and shut her door.

Such an odd child, she always asked for that tale, even when it was the middle of spring.

* * *

Now at the age of sixteen, after many months of valiantly searching for shards of the sacred jewel (that she broke), Kagome found herself reading to Shippou.

"The Eat-Tar... Bunny...? Kagome, what's tar?" Deep green sparkled with fascination as he tried to contemplate on what the foreign word could mean.

"Umm... you know the thick black gooey liquid that the village men put on the huts' roofs? Well, that's tar." She blinked in confusion, where on Earth did this subject come from again? ... Oh, that's right... the Easter Bunny!

"What's the matter Kagome? Can't you finish the story about the Eat-Tar Bunny?" He asked with puzzlement well shown on his features. '_It's sick how the bunny eats tar..._' he surreptitiously shivered in disgust.

"Shippou-chan, he isn't the 'Eat-Tar Bunny', he's the _Easter Bunny_. It's alright though. I made the same mistake when I was your age."

"I'm almost two hundred years old!" the red-haired tyke replied in exuberance.

Crystal blue eyes stared bewilderedly into his, "Really? Wow... if you're that old... I wonder how old Myouga is... Oh my! Toutousai's gotta be older than anything on this planet!" The young sailor uniformed woman slapped the right side of her face in shock and gasped in apprehension, dreading the unknown answer to her query.

"Oi! Wench! Get on with the story would ya? Geez, my pristine high-assed douche of a brother could tell this whole story with a simple haiku, unlike you." Suddenly, silver dogged ears twitched, frighteningly aware of how intimate they would soon be with the ground.

"Osuwari!" Khaki shoes hit the dirt paved trail in fury. "I warned you before to stop watching those stupid shows on the television at my home! Now you've got the dreaded word 'douche' in your vocabulary too!" She sighed, 'Looks like Souta's gonna need a talking to. Little brothers are so aggravating, it's exhausting.'

An unfortunate inu hanyou hit the ground and the surrounding group rejoiced, knowing that they would only be given this one golden opportunity for the rest of the entire week. Inuyasha called it mutiny, and for once he was almost right. Almost, they simply needed a break from their tedious trip around Japan, and a dip in the hot springs is a definite welcome when compared to the chilly autumn breeze. In the end, if it really came down to it, they most undeniably would start to rebel.

"Wait... Kagome-san, what exactly_ is_ the Easter Bunny?" asked a curious monk, no pun intended.

She smiled nervously, it appeared that Shippou wouldn't get to hear the rest of his story, "Ano, I'm not quite sure... I know that during Easter he hides colourful eggs and goodies for children to find. From what I've learned in school he's a mythical creature that originated from the religion of Christianity. Santa Clause is a legendary being that formed from that religion also..."

Sango and Inuyasha interrupted in unison, "How does a fat, jolly man in a red suit become famous?"

Just then the entire group stared at one person in particular.

A man donning garb of red cloth which was...

Made of fire-rats' fur.

Everyone but said person smiled gleefully, anticipating the man's response.

When it seemed as if it would take the young half-demon forever he miraculously exclaimed, "Oi! I ain't fat!!" His ears were moments away from fuming out steam.

A mutter of "And he clearly isn't jolly either." came from Shippou. The misfit gathering of warriors, who were trying to suppress their blatant mirth, suddenly burst out loud, laughing and clenching their guts in a way of trying to control their amusement of the entertainment that they had experienced.

Tears made their way down from the corner of Kagome's eyes, to the sides of either of her rosy, red cheeks. "I'm so sorry Shippou-chan, it looks like we'll jus have to finish the story some other time, alright?" she asked sincerely.

"Hai!! I can wait! Besides, this is too funny to pass up!" he shouted in glee. Inuyasha was seriously about to blow his top off, and sorry girls, but that doesn't mean he was going to strip for us... or do anything else perverted for that matter. (Ewww! I know what you're thinking, because chances are, I'm thinking it too!) _Sigh_, he was actually furious. Even though this is off topic, wouldn't you rather have the super smexy, sexylicious Lord Sesshoumaru take it all off? ... Yeah, take some time... Think about that.

* * *

Red dilated eyes peered into the foreboding glass mirror. A wicked grin appeared onto his face, "Kanna, go out with your younger sister and take Kohaku with you. It's the appropriate time to set my plan into motion." Large red eyes and the smile that came with it made the spider hanyou's visage extremely demented, more so than usual.

"Yes, Naraku." the vacant reply came. If the pale girl's eyes had been red as well, instead of pure black, she'd be the perfect model for all albinos around the modern globe. Excuse my assumption if I have offended any of you lovely albinos out there, I'm just saying.

Naraku's plan was simpleminded enough: separate the girl from her meddlesome group, and then shatter her spirit. No harm done, it'd be easier than taking Inuyasha's foolhardy heart and smashing it into thousands of itty-bitty pitiful pieces. Pieces, that if they were counted, there'd be more the shikon no tama kakeru. The jewel that his dear friend broke just for him to collect, it was perfect. He'd tell her that. She was the one that created this whole affair, the battle for the shikon no tama, because she had done the innocent act of causing the sacred gem to explode all across Japan.

Kikyo's reincarnation would pay for her crimes. No one and this meant _NO ONE_, made the treacherous Naraku search for the well sought-after precious and powerful stone, just so he could collect its shards. No, he didn't collect, he _stole_.

No matter how many times he wished to ignore it, he was after all, the bandit Onigumo.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was fun, wasn't it? It was a bit shorter than planned. Do you want more? Now how 'bout you review and tell me what you thought of it? (**Miss Enna: **Missy Misa's wiggling her eyebrows just in case nobody got the hint. PLEASE! Make her stop!)

**Missy Misa:** What the Mary Poppins? Why are you here? You said you couldn't read this colourful crap!

**M E:** **O.o** _Wuhtz?_ I got a pocket full of lies. **XD**

**Missy:** **–.T **(eyebrow weirdly raised) Sure... and ... REVIEW!! Please! I live off of ... _your words?_ ... Of pretty compliments, helpful/or any suggestions, and or hot, fiery flames :)

* * *

**Date Posted:** June 5, 2008

**Date Edited:** June 11, 2008


End file.
